El Alumno De Luna
by Fluttercord3008
Summary: La Princesa del dia tiene una alumna. ¿No debería también tener uno la princesa de la noche? Pues aqui esta la historia de Stradreamer, el que se convertiría en el alumno de la Princesa Luna.
1. Una Visita Inesperada

Era una noche oscura en aquel frondoso bosque, mientras el viento se hacia mas fuerte y causaba ruidos aterradores, el pequeño unicornio **Stardreamer** buscaba el camino a casa, al darse cuenta de lo poco que había avanzado empezó a preocuparse  
>-No puedes escapar de mi y lo sabes-, dijo una voz aterradora, la cual empezó a hacer un ruido similar a un grito, el cual cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que finalmente apareció de la nada "el", un alicornio negro con ojos rojos y las alas y el cuerno rotos, sus ojos se centraron en Stardreamer, el cual empezó a gritar cuando "el" lo ataco...<p>

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, cálmate- Decia Diamond Light, la madre de Stardreamer, la cual había escuchado sus gritos y había venido inmediatamente  
>-Tuve otra vez la misma pesadilla mama- dijo Stardreamer -Tengo miedo.<br>-Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, nada malo te va a pasar- Le dijo su madre, la cual acto seguido se fue a dormir.

Las palabras de su madre no le ayudaron, y la misma pesadilla continuo por mucho tiempo, Stardreamer ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con eso, no le contaba a nadie debido a que todos le decían lo mismo, que era solo una pesadilla, pero aquella pesadilla ya lo estaba afectando en su vida, ya que cada vez se aislaba mas y se hacia mas tímido y nervioso, razón por la cual se burlaban de el en la escuela, lo cual solo afectaba mas su autoestima.

Eran alrededor de las 6 pm y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Diamond Light y Stardreamer daban un paseo por las calles de Ponyville, aun estaba la decoración aterradora en algunas casas por a la noche de Nightmare -ya deberían haber quitado esas decoraciones, la noche de Nightmare fue hace casi una semana- dijo la unicornio  
>-Tienes razón, ¡mira el cielo!, creo que es hora de volver a casa, se hace de noche- dijo Stardreamer<br>-Pero hijo, ¿No querías ir Sugar Cube Corner por un cupcake?  
>-Es que tengo mucho sueño y quiero irme a dormir<br>-¡Pero todos estos días te has ido temprano a la cama! ni siquiera fuiste a pedir dulces en la noche de Nightmare  
>-¡Pero quiero irme a dormir!<br>-Esta bien, pero dormir tanto no es bueno...  
>Nisiquiera se había terminado de poner el sol y Stardreamer ya se había ido a la cama, intentaba apartar sus pensamientos de "el" para poder dormirse rápido, pero no tenia sueño, duro varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, sus pensamientos y su miedo a tener otra pesadilla hicieron que decidiera no dormir esa noche, pero finalmente el sueño lo venció a las 3 am...<p>

Derrepente Stardreamer apareció en aquel bosque de sus pesadillas, el sueño seguía siendo el mismo de siempre hasta cuando "el" lo empezó a atacar, ya que antes de que pudiera gritar, de la nada apareció una figura de una poni, la cual lanzo algún hechizo que hizo que "el" desapareciera, en ese momento Stardreamer salió a correr, pero la misteriosa poni uso su magia para transportarse hacia donde estaba el, bloqueándole el camino  
>- ¡Espera, por favor no me hagas daño! por fav...<br>En ese momento vio cual era aquella poni misteriosa que lo había salvado  
>-... ¿Princesa Luna?<br>-No debes temer, tranquilo, ese monstruo ya se fue- Dijo la princesa  
>En ese mometo Stardreamer se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando<br>-Espera, ¿esto es solo un sueño cierto? tu eres producto de mi imaginación  
>-Si, y no, ahora que finalmente salí del castillo, y compartí tiempo con mis súbditos en de la ultima noche de Nightmare, decidí que debo empezar a asumir mi papel como princesa de la noche, y entre mis obligaciones esta entrar en tus sueños...<br>En ese momento la princesa uso su magia para aparecer junto con Stardreamer en el bosque, ahí estaba "el" tirado en el suelo e inconsciente.


	2. El Bosque

Stardreamer contemplaba el cuerpo de aquel alicornio, que yacía tumbado sobre la tierra, aun cuando parecia muerto, y con la princesa Luna al lado, le producía un profundo temor.

- ¿Esta... muerto?

- No, no lo esta, es un ser creado por tu subconciente, no puede morir a menos que tu mismo lo enfrentes.

- ¿Yo? ¿No puedes hacer nada para evitar que venga?

- Es una representación de tus mayor temor, de algo de lo que quieres escapar, tu lo creaste, y solo tu tienes el poder de eliminarlo.

- ¿Y como lo hago?

- La respuesta esta en tu interior, yo te puedo ayudar, pero...- En ese momento un viento fuerte empezó a arrastrar a la princesa lejos de Stardreamer, mientras se alejaba, grito

- ¡Recuerda que al final debes ser tu quien lo haga!...

- Despierta, despierta - Gritaba Diamond Light - Stardreamer se despertó aun un poco asombrado por la visita de la princesa Luna a sus sueños, estaba un poco enojado con su mama por haberlo despertado, pregunto.

- ¿Porque me levantas tan temprano un sabado mama?

- ...¿No sabes que dia es hoy? - En ese momento lo recordó, no podía creer que lo había olvidado.

- ¡No quiero ir!

- Pero si es tu padre...

- ¡No quiero!

Luego de discutir un rato finalmente accedio a ir, despues de todo el tiempo que habia pasado aun no soportaba la idea de que su padre estuviese muerto, no era tanto por tristeza, ya que no tenia muchos recuerdos de el, pero el recuerdo mas vivido era el del dia de la muerte de su padre, y todo era su culpa.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? - Pregunto su madre.

- No, estoy bien.

- Vale - Dijo su madre con una sonrisa, y aunque no parecía estar triste, Stardreamer sabia que si lo estaba, pero ella no podía permitir que su hijo se diera cuenta, tenia que ser fuerte, o al menos fingir que lo era. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el cementerio, ninguno de los 2 hablo mucho, simplemente pusieron flores en su tumba, y se quedaron contemplándola por un rato.

Luego de volver del cementerio, Stardreamer finalmente tuvo un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho la princesa, "Una representación de tus mayores miedos, no puede morir a menos que tu lo enfrentes". ¿Que quería decir la princesa Luna? ¿Acaso debía ir a un bosque, buscarlo a "el" y enfrentarlo? Bueno, el bosque Everfree tenia criaturas aterradoras, tal vez a eso era a lo que le tenia miedo, a las criaturas aterradoras. Estaba decidido, aunque su sentido común y sus nervios lo intentaran detener, Stardreamer sentía que debía salir al bosque Everfree, así que aquella noche, cuando su mama ya estaba dormida, se escapo por la ventana de su habitación y fue directamente a aquel frondoso bosque, trago saliva y finalmente entro, no sabia lo que iba a pasar esa noche, pero fuera lo que fuera, debía ser valiente.

El paisaje no le gustaba nada, se parecía mucho al de sus pesadillas, pero por alguna razón, no le aterraba tanto, tal vez porque tenia la seguridad de que "el" no estaba ahí, lo cual le dio una sensación de seguridad, la cual se desvaneció apenas salió una criatura que parecía un lobo, en ese momento Stardreamer empezó a correr, hasta que llego a un barranco, el lobo salto para atacarlo, en ese momento un rayo cayo del cielo e hizo desaparecer al lobo, antes de que se pudiera asustar escucho la voz de Luna.

-¿Realmente es eso a lo que mas le temes?- Stardreamer no sabia de donde venia la voz, pero le preocupaba mas a que se refería Luna entonces, si no era el bosque ni las criaturas lo que debía enfrentar, pero antes de que pudiera responder, se dio cuenta de una cosa, ya había estado antes en aquel lugar.


End file.
